Arthur/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 01/02 *CENSOR BLEEP (Heard often in "Bleep".) (lower pitched) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: BARKING, ANIMAL (used for Pal) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: SINGLE HOWL (used for Pal) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: SINGLE WHIMPER (used for Pal) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: WHINING (used for Pal) *CINAR APPLAUSE, CHEERING - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, HEAVY, CROWD 03 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby", "Buster's Back", and "Francine's Big Top Trouble".) *CINAR CAT - DOMESTIC: MEOWING, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business", "Arthur Makes a Movie", and "So Long, Spanky".) *CINAR CHILDREN - CHEERING, VARIOUS, CROWD *CINAR CHILDREN - LAUGHING, VARIOUS, CROWD *CINAR CHILDREN - SCREAMING, TWO TIMES, CROWD *CINAR CHILDREN - VARIOUS REACTIONS, CROWD *CINAR MUSIC, FLUTE - NATIVE AMERICAN FLUTE: SHORT TUNE *CINAR THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 07 (Heard mostly in the first four seasons.) *ELECTRONIC, ACCENT - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS ELECTRONIC AND COMEDY EFFECTS (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox.") *H-B POP, CARTOON - SHORT CORK SQUEAK AND POP *HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby" during a daydream sequence of the titular character having ten baby siblings, and once in "D.W. Aims High" as a three-year-old Albert Einstein holds his crying baby little sister, Maja.) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Best Day Ever.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940101/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (Used for Baby Kate when she cries in "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940102/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 (Used for Baby Kate when she cries in "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby".) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940103/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 (Used for Baby Kate when she cries in "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 (Heard once in "Adventures in Budylon.") *Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005/Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403/Sound Ideas, CRASH, CANS - FALLING CANS *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 (Heard once in "Flippity Francine" during the song of the same name and "Buster Bombs.") *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (Heard once in "Brain's Biggest Blunder.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard in "Pet Peeved", "DW's Furry Freakout" and "To Eat or Not to Eat.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard once in "Pets and Pests".) *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "Arthur Makes Waves".) *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Sue Ellen Chickens Out".) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Speak Up, Francine!.") *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard twice in "Mr. Alwaysright.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard twice in "Family Fortune".) *Hollywoodedge, Dog Barks Snarls Grow TE015001 (Heard once in "Buster's Special Delivery".) *Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard in "The Shore Thing.") *Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brays MediumT PE024701 (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Phony Fern".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Heard in: **"That's a Baby Show!" (once) **"Jenna's Bedtime Blues" (twice) **"Arthur's Snow Biz" (once) **"Arthur Makes Waves" (once) *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601/Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 (Heard once in "Shelter from the Storm".) *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 or Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (5th whinny) *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Probably heard in some episodes for real or may be confused with similar cartoon whistles) *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "Arthur Makes Waves".) *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard mostly in post-2005 episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 (Heard in "The Squirrels" and "Francine and the Soccer Spy".) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in "The Fright Stuff" and "The Last of Mary Moo Cow".) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid ShakesC CRT014402 (Heard once in "Buster's Dino Dilemma.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007102/Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Series 6000) *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103/Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 (Heard once in "Is There a Doctor In The House?".) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in "Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story" and often in "The Friend Who Wasn't There.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Ladonna Compson, Party Animal" and "The Friend Who Wasn't There.") *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 (Heard once in "Brain's Biggest Blunder.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *SERIES OF COMICAL CARTOON SOUNDS (The flexatone part is heard once in "Francine's Bad Hair Day.") *Sound Ideas, ALARMS - BURGLAR ALARM - BELL (Heard primarily in the first eight seasons.) *Sound Ideas, ALARM, BURGLAR - BURGLAR ALARM GOING OFF (Heard once in "D.W. Goes to Washington".) *Sound Ideas, ALARM, SMOKE DETECTOR - RESIDENTIAL SMOKE DETECTOR GOING OFF *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL CAT - SEVERAL GROWLS, SPITS, INHALES, HISSES & SWIPES, FIGHT SCREECHES (3rd screech heard once in "Fern's Flights of Fancy".) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CREATURE - LARGE ANIMAL DEATH SCREAM *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Spelling Trubble".) *Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 02 (Heard once in "Arthur Accused!".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - CRAZY AUTO SPUTTERS (Heard once in "Play It Again D.W.".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - CLOSE 01 (Heard once in "Buster's New Friend.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - OPEN 01 (Heard once in "Buster's New Friend.") *Sound Ideas, BABIES AND CHILDREN - CHILDREN CHEERING. REC. AT ST. LUKE'S PRIMARY, BRIGHTON (Heard once in "Arthur Accused!".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 04 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 05 (Heard once in "Arthur and the True Francine".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 (Mainly used for Baby Kate in the early seasons. Heard in the episodes: "Arthur's Birthday", "Arthur's Baby", "D.W.'s Baby", "Sick as a Dog", "April 9th".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, BALLOON, RUBBER - BALLOON FLYING AROUND AND LANDING ON FLOOR *Sound Ideas, BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Lucky Pencil".)\ *Sound Ideas, BELL - ALARM BELL: SHORT RING (Heard in "Bleep.") *Sound Ideas, BELL - SMALL DING OF SMALL BELL *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: DOUBLE RING *Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 01 *Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 02 *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - ONE RING, BOXING, SPORTS 01 (Heard once in "Is That Kosher?") *Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: EXT: SINGLE RING *Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: INT: LONG RING *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Just Desserts.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, 'HELLO', ANIMAL (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Baby Kate and the Imaginary Mystery" and "Arthur and the Haunted Tree House".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard twice both in "Grandpa Dave's Country Farm" and "Desperately Seeking Stanley". Also in a high pitch in "Nerves of Steel" and subtlety in "Around the World in 11 Minutes" when the characters are in Italy.) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "The Long Dull Winter".) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "The Big Blow Up".) *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "The Friend Who Wasn't There".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING COLLECTION 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SHORT FLAT BOING (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies", and heard quite often for the frog in "Arthur's Perfect Christmas".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE AND BOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, BOMB, WHISTLE - BOMB FALLING: WHISTLE-BY 08 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35MM AUTOMATIC:1 SHOT, AUTO ADVANCE, PHOTOGRAPHY 02 *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - POLAROID: SINGLE SHOT AND DISPENSE PICTURE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT (Heard once in "Arthur's Eyes".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, POPS, HORN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIMES, GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard twice in "Arthur's Big Hit"; only the last part of the sound is used.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 03 (Heard once in "Kiss and Tell" when D.W.'s doll, Poopsie, was crying, while holding milk and a plate of cookies, while telling James MacDonald about the whine at the Super Market.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - FEMALE: BAWLING, HUMAN (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard in "Arthur Bounces Back", "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver" and "Arthur Hits the Bandwagon.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT (Heard once in "For Whom The Bell Tolls".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (Heard once in "Is There a Doctor in the House?".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, KISS - BIG SMACK, HUMAN 02 (Heard mainly when someone kisses.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LARGE CORK POP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SHEEP - BAAING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Baby Steps".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - WOBBLE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - SHORT 07 (Heard twice in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - VERY QUICK *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: DRAWER OPENS, BELL RING *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: THREE DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT *Sound Ideas, CASINO, SLOT MACHINE - BET FIVE COINS, PULL HANDLE, WIN CREDITS, GAMBLING *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business" and "Arthur Babysits".) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business"; twice in "Pet Peeved"; 6 times in "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver", the 6th time in a very low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Meet Binky".) *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 1A: FULL MIX, BRIGHT, EXCITING INTRO, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 2: FULL MIX, TOE TAPPING, MARCHING, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING (Heard once in "April 9th".) *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - SMALL ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - KAZOO MARCHING BAND, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Arthur Bounces Back" and "D.W. Flips in a high pitch, "Arthur's Family Vacation", “Binky Barnes, Art Expert”, “Arthur's Mystery Envelope”, “Ungifted”, and “Around the World in 11 Minutes” in a normal pitch.) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 05 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 06 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, DOOR - KICK IN DOOR, BREAK (Heard once in "Meek for a Week" and "Arthur's Faraway Friend".) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - SMALL ANGRY MALE CROWD (Heard once in "Buster Baxter: Cat Saver".) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, PANIC - TEEN PANIC CROWD (Heard once in "Buster's Dino Dilemma", "Locked in the Library", "Arthur Babysits", "Arthur's Almost Boring Day", "D.W.'s Very Bad Mood", "Operation: D.W.!", and "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver".) *Sound Ideas, DOG - LARGE DOG: SHARP BARKS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, GROWLING, PULLING AT OBJECT, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "D.W. Goes To Washington".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, ROTTWEILER - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, DOLPHIN - DISTANT CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in "Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe.") *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 03 *Sound Ideas, EATING - SIPPING SODA THROUGH A STRAW, BOTTOM OF GLASS, HUMAN, SOFT DRINK, DRINKING (Heard once in "Arthur's Lucky Pencil".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, VERY LARGE, ELECTRICAL *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARKS, CONTINUOUS ARCING, ELECTRICAL 03 *Sound Ideas, Electronic - A composite of comical electronic effects 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox.") *Sound Ideas, Electronic - A composite of comical electronic effects 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox.") *Sound Ideas, Electronic - A composite of comical electronic effects 03 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox.") *Sound Ideas, Electronic - Comical sound of an object being thrown up in the air, then coming down again (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox.") *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL ZAP 03 *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Buster Makes the Grade" and "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - VARIOUS SNORTS, GROWLS, TRUMPETS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, FANFARE - THEME 2A: FULL MIX, MUSIC (Heard once in "D.W. Flips!".) *Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE *Sound Ideas, FOREST, DAY - BIRDS, CHIPMUNKS, STEADY BREEZE THROUGH TREES, AMBIENCE *Sound Ideas, FROG - BULLFROG CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803/Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard once in "April 9th" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, GUN, LASER - LASER GUN: SINGLE SHOT, SCI FI 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 07 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, LONG *Sound Ideas, HELICOPTER - BELL 206: EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY, FAST (Heard once in "Double Tibble Trouble".) *Sound Ideas, HIPPOPOTAMUS - HIPPO VOCALIZING, ANIMAL (heard for the Apatosaurus in "Finder's Keypers",once in "Francine and the Feline" and "That's a Baby Show".) *Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT *Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Citizen Frensky.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: LOW WHINNY, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Emily Swallows a Horse".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch", "Emily Swallows a Horse", "Muffy and the Big Bad Blog", "Big Brother Binky" and "Blockheads.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Mind Your Manners".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch", "Emily Swallows a Horse", and "Ungifted".) *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: MONITORING, CONSTANT BEEPS (Heard once in "Operation D.W.!".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heavy use, heard in the following episodes: **"Arthur's Eyes" (once) **"D.W. All Wet" (once) **"Arthur's Pet Business" (twice) **"Arthur Babysits" (once) **"Arthur's Lost Dog" (Heard often because Kate was throwing a tantrum over wanting a balloon.) **"Arthur's Chicken Pox" (once at the very beginning of the episode) **"Arthur's Almost Boring Day" (3 times) **"The Half Baked Sale" (once) **"Lost!" (Heard Once) **"Arthur the Loser" (Heard once in the episode's title card.) **"Arthur Rides the Bandwagon" (twice) **"D.W.'s Perfect Wish" (once) **"Arthur's New Friend" (once) **"Cast Away" (once) **"Is There a Doctor in a House?" (often) **"Sue Ellen Chicken's Out" (once) **"Kiss and Tell" (once) **"Castles in the Sky" (once) **"All Worked Up" (once) **"D.W. Beats All" (twice) **"Family Fortune" (often) **"Arthur Sells Out" (once) **"Big Brother Binky" (often, heard 17 times) **"Through the Looking Glasses" (Heard once in the episode's title card.) **"Opposites Distract" (once) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, GURGLE - STOMACH, GRUMBLE, GRUMBLING STOMACH, DIGIFFECTS *Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER (Heard once in "Is There a Doctor in a House?".) *Sound Ideas, MUSIC - THEME: 'CIRCUS' OR 'CAROUSEL', AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POKE - BIG POKE (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - GOOD PLUCK *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POTTERY - CLAY POT: BREAK, CRASH, SMASH 02 *Sound Ideas, RADIO, TUNING - RADIO STATIC AND WHINES (Heard once in "The Last of Mary Moo Cow".) *Sound Ideas, RECORD SCRATCH PHONOGRAPH, STYLUS SLIDES ACROSS RECORD, VERSION 1 (Heard once in "Binky Rules".) *Sound Ideas, RHINOCEROS - C.U. GROANING & CHEWING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur Babysits".) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SOFT TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 11 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, ROBOTICS - ROBOT: SERVO MOVEMENT 05 (Heard twice in "Jenna's Bedtime Blues".) *Sound Ideas, ROCK, MUSIC - THEME 4A: FULL MIX, PUNCHY, 50'S ERA, FAST TEMPO *Sound Ideas, ROPE - 2' ROPE: SINGLE CREAK 01 *Sound Ideas, SCI FI / CARTOON - VARIOUS, SCI FI / CARTOON SYNTH EFFECTS (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - STARGATE SPARKLE, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, SEA LION - AT PLAY, TWO BARK & LAUGH, ANIMAL (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) *Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet.") *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE (Heard once in "Elwood City Turns 100!".) *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT CAR SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (Heard once in "Arthur's Perfect Christmas" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, SONAR - SONAR BEEPS AND ECHOES, SUBMARINE *Sound Ideas, SPACE, MUSIC - THEME 1: FULL MIX *Sound Ideas, SPACE, MUSIC - THEME 3: FULL MIX, SCI FI *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 08 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit"; only the last part of the sound is used.) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE (Heard once in "Elwood City Turns 100".) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Arthur's First Sleepover".) *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT (Heard 9 times in "The Fright Stuff".) *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING (Used as the main phone ring in the early seasons) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - TOY TRAIN WITH WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (Heard often in "Strangers on a Train".) *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG (High Pitched) *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - SAW BLADE TWANG 02 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 01 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 02 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 04 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK (Heard once in "The Fright Stuff".) Category:Sound Effects Used Pages